


Break and Bleed

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In battle.





	Break and Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Nov 3/Made up my mind to break you this time

This would end. Camilla would see to it. She would not entertain these bandits for a single moment longer. They'd vexed two of her best teams already, but this would be different. Beruka recognized some of their strategies and had quickly countered. Selena didn't seem much to care and was just taking them all down. And Camilla... 

Camilla raised her axe and signaled for her wyvern to swoop down, low, to where the bandit leader was astride a fine stallion. He didn't even see her coming until it was far too late to react. 

She swung- fast- hard. 

And smiled.


End file.
